


To the stars

by Yoyi



Series: Be my Valentine [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day was the better option for his last try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called: " _Be my Valentine_ ". Some will happen on Earth, others on Destiny; some will be before Icarus, others during it, and others on Destiny. Enjoy.
> 
> Without beta.
> 
> Ah! Almost forgot, some stories will be homo, others hetero.

Everett held his books in an awkward way, while he fought to not let anything drop to the floor. He had prepared a bouquet of flowers for a girl he had the eye on for some time now. The first time he had set his eyes on her, he was with friends, chewing a gum, talking about getting into the military, going to a good university or just having a decent job and a good life in general.

 

She was friends with one of the guys and she approached them to say hi. He smiled at her – his crooked smile, sideways, always worked with the chicks – and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, ignoring him afterward. He continued chewing on his gum, being as annoying as possible, making noises with it while popping it. On a whim, she looked at him and popped his gum before he did, making it to stick around his nose and mouth.

 

“Grow up, will you?” she said, frowning.

 

He smiled at her again. “As you wish, ma'am.”

 

She huffed and left. The guys laughed, but he never got to know if it was at him, at her or just because all this was funny on itself. He didn't care. He was already caught by that beauty with chestnut hair.

 

“Man, that girl's gonna be my girl.”

 

“Don't bluff!”

 

“Ha! Everett is showing-off. How are you going to conquer her, Casanova?”

 

He shrugged and changed topics. His friends followed.

 

That had happened almost a year ago. But today he would have finally the yes. It had been quite a long journey, but after all this time, he was sure he could get the yes from her, because all the noes he had received from her just encouraged him even more.

 

So, right after his last morning class, knowing where she would pass – yes, he had followed her to the same university –, he tried hurriedly to put all his books back in his bag, being careful of not ruin the bouquet, and almost running to the “encounter point”. His friends had laughed at him all this time, but, as the saying goes: the one who laughs last, laughs better. Or something similar.

 

He saw her. Taking a deep, long breath he approached her and stopped her.

 

“Good morning, Emily,” he said, smiling.

 

She looked up from her notes and when she found out who called her, she rolled her eyes. “What now?”

 

“My, quite rude, aren't you?” He let her sigh in annoyance again, but he could see the wonder in her eyes, and how she was enjoying this. Not because she liked to make him suffer by saying no, but because it amused her how long he had been following her. “I have a present for you.”

 

“What? For me? A present?” she said, giving him a strange look. “Why?”

 

He showered then the flowers, still smiling, not grinning as he did when they first met. “Because I felt like it.”

 

“Wow, I'm impressed,” she said, unimpressed.

 

Everett, a year ago, would have felt like crying, or very embarrassed. But right now, he just laughed it off. “Really, they are for you.”

 

“Because I'm as pretty as a flower?”

 

“No.”

 

“So... what? Why are you here? Why chase me all this time?” she said, a smile cracking up her frowning expression.

 

He leaned in a little, with a mysterious look, and said in a quiet voice, “Because I'm going to chase after the stars and I want you beside me.”

 

And this was the first time Emily had to hide her face, because she was so red, she could feel hot her cheeks, and knew the dumbfounded expression she was making.

 

“Also, happy Valentine's Day.”

 

She started to laugh, holding the flowers. “Okay, Everett Young, let's go out.”

 

At this precise moment, Everett knew he would marry this woman. “Yep, let's.”


End file.
